The present invention concerns a regulated dashpot with shock-absorption force controls, especially intended for motor vehicles.
Regulated hydraulic dashpots with flow-regulating system that shift back and forth between compression and decompression phases in operation are known. Dashpots of this genus are described in German 3 803 838 C2 for instance.
There is a drawback to such dashpots in that their design permits them to shift only suddenly between the hard and soft phases, limiting the range of control. The comfortability of the ride can be increased only to a limited extent.
The object of the present invention is accordingly a dashpot of the aforesaid genus that can shift continuously between the hard and soft phases, whereby the valve-adjustment intervals can be varied at intervals that are not unnecessarily short or even unattainable.